1. Field
The present application relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays (FPDs).
Generally, in an LCD, two polarizers are placed on and under a liquid crystal layer in order to adjust the amount of light that transmits through the liquid crystal layer. The two polarizers interact with the liquid crystal layer and thus serve as shutters that adjust the amount of light that transmits through the liquid crystal layer in the LCD.
In addition, the LCD requires a light source because liquid crystals cannot emit light by themselves. Generally, a light source used in an LCD provides white light, and the white light is converted into light of a particular color using a color filter.
However, a polarizer and a color filter absorb part of light that passes therethrough, resulting in an optical loss of an LCD. For example, one polarizer absorbs approximately half of the light that passes therethrough, and one color filter absorbs approximately a third of the light that passes therethrough.